


What It Means to Be Warm

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is stuck in that cave. He's cold and dirty and wrong wrong wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means to Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for hogwarts365's prompt #133: _primitive_. And for the wonderful elrhiarhodan's birthday!!! I hope you have a spectacular day and year!  <3

The last time he and Harry embraced, Sirius held on too tight. He gripped Harry's body in his dirty fingers, nailed caked with grit, and he tilted his face to Harry's neck, pressing him back into the wall of the cave. The loneliness that had slid away in Harry's company threatened once more at his departure, and Sirius shuddered there against him, breathing him in, unwilling to let go. 

That's when Harry's aroused whimper sang through his blood.

Sirius knew that sound for what it was instantly, like hearing a long forgotten but beloved song. 

He meant to step back, to unclench his fingers. But then Harry whispered his name on a broken sigh, and his hand slipped beneath Sirius' shirt, onto his bare skin and…

It was over with quickly. Clumsy, fully-clothed, Sirius rutting him against the wall. He got Harry's jeans undone, only to have Harry gasping a shocked finish in his hand a moment later.

Tentative fingers stroked down his hip, and Sirius stepped back so fast it startled them both.

"Get out." 

There were no bars, but everywhere Sirius turned stone walls stood thicker than a dungeon's.

"Sirius—"

"Get out!"

And Harry did.

~

Sirius transformed and roamed the woods. Days went by. His own human body repulsed him, and he took refuge in rejecting it. He drank from the creek and shook the cold water from his fur.

It was easier, simpler, more truthful.

He wondered if he'd ever see Harry again and considered eloping into the wilderness to prevent it should Harry give in to the compassion Sirius knew he'd never be able to cure.

He'd made up his mind to disappear. 

But when Sirius returned for his meager belongings, there in the cave-mouth Harry stood. Steady as a giant – immovable as magic itself.

Sirius changed. His human skin ached from cold. A drop of water ran jagged down a scar.

"Come inside, Sirius."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Harry took the hem of his shirt and peeled it off.

"Come inside. You're freezing."

If only he hadn't known what it meant to be warm.

Sirius' breath hitched on something like a sob. And he followed Harry inside.


End file.
